Typical
by pumpkinpie10
Summary: It's amazing how a typical day can change in a matter of seconds. Miley/Oliver. Rated T.


**A/N: Wow. I haven't really written anything in a long time. I thought I would write this oneshot because of the lack of Moliver. I hope you guys like it. Don't be afraid to drop a little review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I wish I did though... I'd change alot of things...

_

* * *

_

_Typical_

"But…why?" I moan childishly into my cell phone while I put the finishing touches on my makeup. Tonight was supposed to be the night I had only dreamed about. Heck, every girl at our high school has dreamed of this moment. Tonight was supposed to be my anniversary date with school heartthrob, Jake Ryan.

I kept listening to all the excuses he was throwing at me. Of course, being hopelessly in love with the guy, let him believe that he was not the enemy in the situation.

"That's okay, Jake. I totally understand that your movie roll means a lot to you." After that last statement, he gave me an "okay, bye!" sort of deal and hung up the phone. I instantly threw myself onto my bed and buried my head in my pink plush pillow. I had been so excited about this date that now that it wasn't going to happen, I was crushed.

About a quarter of me felt and desperately wanted to believe that this movie role truly did mean the world to him. I wanted to believe that he was going to make it up to me in the most extravagant way. Hey, the guy is rich. It's the least he could do. The other three quarters of me knew that this was just the way Jake Ryan acted. I knew that I would always come second best to his acting career.

As I began to get over the fact that I had just been dumped for stardom, I realized that I was lonely and a tad bit hungry. I couldn't call Lilly because she was on her date with… I still cannot even say it. Well, she's on a date with my brother. _Blech_. My only other option was to call Oliver. After thinking about it for a while, I think it was the best choice. Oliver is always hungry; perfect for my current situation. He also doesn't pry into my personal life. I could have a completely normal night without the subject of Jake being brought up.

"Hey, are you busy tonight?" I asked hopefully, crossing my fingers super tight. If he said no, I'd be doomed for the rest of the night.

"Nah, why?" he responded. The TV was blasting in the background so I could tell that he was enthralled with basketball at the moment. Guys…

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you could come over and just hang out. I'm super bored." I told him. I could sense his hesitation (darn sports). "We could have take out, you know."

"I will be right there." He said as the line instantly was cut off. I knew that food would get him. Because the phone was still in my hand, I was unlucky enough to see Jake's latest excuse for not being able to attend our anniversary date.

_'I know that you'll forgive me once you see me in this role;)'_

Wow. Jake Ryan is conceited.

"So where's the food?" Oliver asks me as he lets himself into my house.

"We kind of have to order it, genius. In the mean time, you can keep watching that basketball game that you were so into when I called you."

"What do you mean?" That boy does not know how to lie.

"Just shut up and watch the game." He takes that as his cue and flips the channel to the big game. I sit down next to him on the couch and flip through the phone book for possible dinner options.

"So why didn't you call Lilly over here to keep you company?" He asked me while he kept his brown eyes glued to the television set.

"She's on a date with my brother…" He looked away from the screen for about five seconds and cringes at the same time I do. There was an awkward pause after that. You see, this is why I don't invite Oliver over when it's going to be just the two of us. We have nothing to talk about and everything begins to get really weird. I keep flipping through the yellow pages when he asks me a question that caught me off guard.

"Why would you choose me to come over if you could just invite _'Jakey'_ to keep you company?" I was taken aback by this comment. His tone almost sounded bitter. Maybe I was just imagining that. What reason did Oliver have for hating Jake?

"Did you have to bring him up?" I ask in an equally bitter tone.

"Why? What did he do now?" Oliver was now completely facing towards me. For some reason, my face felt as if it were beginning to flush.

"Nothing. He just cancelled on our anniversary date. It was nothing major." I say. "Why do you all of a sudden have something against Jake?"

"Miley," the way he said my name made a giant lump form in my throat, "I don't like the way you brush all of the jerk-ish things that he does to you off. You deserve way better."

"It's really not that big of a deal, Oliver. It's certainly not something to break up with him over. Do you know how many girls would kill to be in my position?" I didn't know why I was defending Jake. Just a minute ago I was pissed off angry at him.

"It's not just that, Miley." The look in his eyes was heart wrenching. "He's cheated on you multiple times, yet you still go back with him" I was beginning to get the feeling that he had some unresolved feelings for me. What was even scarier was that I was starting to think that I had feelings for him also.

"Are you suggesting that I break up with him?" I mumbled in a solemn voice. I looked straight into his big brown eyes and noticed how they sparkled in the light. In a matter of minutes, everything about Oliver seemed to be enthralling.

"I'm suggesting that you take a good look at what has been right in front of you all along." With that, he turned back around to watch the game. For some reason, I wasn't so confused any more. In fact, I knew exactly how I felt and exactly what I needed to do.

"Oliver…" He turned around to face me and I instantly placed my lips onto his. At first, it was tense, but after a while it only felt natural that we were in each other's arms. Our kiss intensified after a couple of moments. It was obvious that both of us had been wanting this for a long time, but I had only realized my feelings just minutes ago.

"I love you, Oliver. I only wished I had realized it sooner." I said after we broke apart. Our faces were inches apart. His warm breath made me feel so warm on the inside. He made me feel a whole lot better that Jake made me feel.

"It's okay, better late than never." He said as he pulled me back in for another kiss.

Typical days always turn out to be not so "typical". I think that it's hilarious how fate sometimes decides my future in a matter of seconds. When I think about, that one phone call changed the course of events that night. All I can say is that I'm thankful that it turned out the way it did. Bliss is the only word to describe how I felt.

* * *

_Review! plz?_


End file.
